Presently, common route reflectors in a Packet-Switched (PS) communication system broadcast routing updates supplied by a Provider Edge (PE) router to other PE routers assigned thereto. The recipient PE routers determine if they have an interest in the routing update according to the customer virtual private networks they serve.
Based on this method, advertisements generated by route reflectors are often received by uninterested PE routers. Moreover, the routing updates that are accepted by some of the PE routers at times can result in inefficient routing configurations which can impact performance and utilization of the PS communication system.
A need therefore arises for a system for advertising routing updates.